bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Campaigns
Current Campaigns *Special New Year's Login Campaign will be available until 2018/01/10 13:59 JST. It can be claimed from research: **1st day: 3000 memoria stones **2nd day: 1000 ink **3rd day: 10 governors **4th day: 1000 rations **5th day: 1000 coins *The Writer Strengthening Campaign will run until 2018/01/10 13:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be tripled. Past Campaigns 2017/12/20 *Ensouled Book Campaign will run from 2017/12/20 until 2018/01/10 13:59 JST. During the campaign period, the player has an increased chance of transmigrating Akutagawa Ryuunosuke by delving into Ensouled Books. **Any selection of ink quantity can transmigrate the writer. 2017/11/15 *As part of the ongoing collaboration with the publisher Shinchousha, the following portraits will be given away from 2017/11/15 onwards: **Portrait "Draft Manuscript of "Constellation"" **Portrait "Manuscript of "A Beautiful Woman"" **Portrait "Postcards for Akutagawa and Kume" 2017/11/22 *Research on Futabatei Shimei Campaign will run from 2017/11/22 to 2017/11/29 13:59 JST. **Any selection of ink quantity can transmigrate the new writer. **The higher amount of ink used will increase the chance of successful transmigration. **By using Gold Bookmark, the chance to transmigrate new writer will be increased 10 times. **The probability of reincarnation depending on the ink and bookmark usage could be seen under the "Events" tab. 2017/11/08 *Ensouled Book Campaign will run from 2017/11/08 until 2017/11/22 13:59 JST. During the campaign period, the player has an increased chance of transmigrating Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Sakaguchi Ango by delving into Ensouled Books. **Any selection of ink quantity can transmigrate the writers. **After the maintenance on the 22nd, Sakaguchi Ango will be added to the transmigration list in the Ensouled Book Delve. It will only possible to summon him using 1500 ink and above. **In order to unlock 1500 and 4000 ink usage for transmigrations, it is necessary to meet the terms of the two main missions in Research. 2017/11/08 *The following portraits are being given away from 11/8 onwards: **Portrait "Manuscript of "The Setting Sun"" **Portrait "A Note from Natsume" **Portrait "Manuscript of "Letter to My Child"" *More portraits will be given out on part 3 of the collaboration on 11/15. 2017/11/01 *Six campaigns will run from 11/01 0:00 JST as part of Bungo to Alchemist's First Year Anniversary: **Players who log in during 11/01 to 11/30 will receive 3000 Memoria Stones. Players logging in for seven consecutive days will receive, in order, 5 Ensouled Books, 400 Ink, 400 Rations, 5 Governors, 2 Elixirs of Refinement, 2 Elixirs of Pursuit, and 3000 more Memoria Stones. ***Items can be claimed from the Research screen. **New recollections have been added to the I-shelf. **EXP gain and Souls drop rate will be tripled until 11/8 23:59 JST. **First Year Anniversary Special Login Lines will be played at the loading screen until 11/8 23:59 JST. There are 18 lines, played at random. **New missions that reward Large Souls will be available until 11/8 23:59 JST. **The Shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the campaign: ***First Year Anniversary Set: 15 Gold Bookmarks, 5 Elixirs of Refinement, 5 Elixirs of Pursuit, 5000 Coins (limit to 1 per player) ***Transmigration Set: 1 Gold Bookmark, 400 Ink, 1 Governor, 1 Ensouled Book (limit to 1 per player) ***Bed Extension Set: 1 Bed Extension, 500 Rations (limit to 2 per player) 2017/10/31 *As part of a collaboration with the publishing company Shinchousha, all players will receive the following presents from 10/31 onwards: **Hagiwara Sakutarou **Portrait "Manuscript of "An Adopted Husband"" **Portrait "Manuscript of "Zoku Rado Sensei"" **Portrait "Manuscript of "Wind on a Moonlit Night"" *The following portraits will be given away from 11/8 onwards: **Portrait "Manuscript of "The Setting Sun"" **Portrait "A Note from Natsume" **Portrait "Manuscript of "Letter to My Child"" *The following portraits are being given away from 11/15 onwards: **Portrait "Draft Manuscript of "Constellation"" **Portrait "Manuscript of "A Beautiful Woman"" **Portrait "Postcards for Akutagawa and Kume" 2017/10/06 *Research on Kajii Motojirou Campaign will run from 2017/10/06 until 2017/10/18 13:59 JST. During the campaign period, you have a chance to transmigrate Kajii Motojirou. **Any selection of ink quantity can transmigrate the new writer. **The higher amount of ink used will increase the chance of successful transmigration. **By using Gold Bookmark, the chance to transmigrate new writer will be increased 10 times. **In the event that Kajii Motojirou has already been transmigrated, you will receive 1 large soul, random color. 2017/10/07 *Special Login Bonus Campaign will run from 2017/10/07 00:00 JST until 2017/10/09 23:59 JST. **By logging in during the period, you will receive 500 Portraiture Stones each day. 2017/09/27 *Portraiture Feature Launch Campaign will run from 2017/09/27 until 2017/10/06 13:59 JST. **Limited-time research missions that will reward Portraiture Stones have been added and will be active during the campaign period. 2017/08/30 *Ensouled Book Delve Campaign will run from 2017/08/30 until 2017/09/06 13:59 JST. **During the period, you have a chance to transmigrate Arishima Takeo by using Gold Bookmark. Successful transmigration without Gold Bookmark is possible but the probability is low. **In the event that Arishima Takeo has already been transmigrated, you will receive 2 medium souls, random color. 2017/08/22 *The Writer Strengthening Campaign will run from 2017/08/22 until 2017/08/27 23:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. 2017/08/17 *The Double Rate Resource Regeneration Campaign will run from 2017/08/17 to 2017/09/06 13:59 JST. **During the period, the natural regeneration rate of ink and food will be doubled. 2017/08/09 *Stroll Feature Launch Campaign will run from 2017/08/09 until 2017/08/17 04:59 JST. **Limited-time research missions that will reward Coins have been added and will be active during the campaign period. 2017/07/10 *Ensouled Book Delve Campaign will run from 2017/07/10 until 2017/07/26 13:59 JST. **During the period, you have a chance to transmigrate Sakaguchi Ango by using Gold Bookmark. Successful transmigration without Gold Bookmark is possible but the probability is low. **Limited-time weekly research missions for the campaign have been added. In addition to Ink and Rations, you will receive Gold Bookmark as reward from completing all the missions. 2017/07/05 *Achievement Over 400,000 Number of Registrants Campaign will run from 2017/07/05 until 2017/07/10 23:59 JST. **By logging in during the period, you will receive 1 Elixir of Refinement and 1 Elixir of Pursuit each day. 2017/06/21 *Half Ink for Repairs and Half Rations for Replenishment Campaign will run from 2017/06/21 until 2017/07/05 13:59 JST. **During the period, ink used for repairs and food used to refill writers' stamina will be halved. 2017/06/14 ' *Natsume Souseki Transmigration Campaign will run from 2017/06/14 to 2017/07/14 4:59 JST. By logging in for 7 days during the campaign period, you will receive the following gifts: **Day 1: 400 Ink **Day 2: 400 Rations **Day 3: 1 Elixir of Refinement **Day 4: 1 Elixir of Pursuit **Day 5: 5 Governors **Day 6: 1 Gold Bookmark, 3 Silver Bookmarks, 5 Bronze Bookmarks **Day 7: Natsume Souseki ***In the event that Natsume Souseki has already been transmigrated, you will receive a medium soul, random color. ***You can claim the rewards from the Limited-time Main Research missions. New rewards will be unlocked every day at 5:00 JST. ***Please note that the end period of campaign may be subject to change. *Linking Game Data Campaign has begun from 2017/06/14. Players who successfully sync their game data between PC and mobile device will receive 1000 ink as present. The gift item will be automatically distributed to the corresponding account after the condition is fulfilled. **Please note that the campaign may be subject to change without prior notice. '2017/06/02 ' *The Writer Strengthening Campaign will run from 2017/06/02 17:00 JST until 2017/06/04 23:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. '2017/04/26 ' *Rate-up campaign for increased chances of transmigrating the writers Kobayashi Takiji and Nakano Shigeharu will run from 2017/04/26 until 2017/05/10 '2017/03/22 *Rate-up campaign for increased chances of transmigrating the writers Kunikida Doppo, Tayama Katai and Shimazaki Touson will run from 2017/03/22 until 2017/04/05. 2017/03/10 *Half Ink for Repairs Campaign will run from 2017/03/10 17:00 JST until 2017/03/12 23:59 JST. **During the period, ink used for repairs will be halved. 2017/03/03 *The Writer Strengthening Campaign will run from 2017/03/03 17:00 JST until 2017/03/05 23:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. 2017/02/17 *Half Ink for Repairs Campaign will run from 2017/02/17 14:00 JST until 2017/02/19 23:59 JST. **During the period, ink used for repairs will be halved. 2017/02/08 *The Romance Decor Campaign will run from 2017/02/08 until 2017/02/22 14:00 JST. The limited-time Decor items are now available for the duration of the campaign. **"Romance Desk" has been gifted to all players. Login to your game during the campaign period to claim it. **"Romance Interior" will also be gifted to all players, after the maintenance on 2017/02/15 to 2017/02/22. 2017/01/20 *The 0 Repair Time Campaign will run from 2017/01/20 14:00 JST until 2017/01/23 23:59 JST. **During the period, repair times for all writers will be 0. 2017/01/18 *Rate-up campaign for increased chances of transmigrating the writers Kitahara Hakushuu, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei will run from 2017/01/18 until 2017/01/25. 2016/12/21 *The Ensouled Book Transmigration Campaign will run from 2016/12/12 until 2016/12/28. **During the period, Ozaki Kouyou's transmigration rate will be increased. **In the event of duplicates, players will obtain a medium Soul instead. 2016/12/12 *The Writer Strengthening Campaign will run from 2016/12/12 0:00 JST until 2016/12/13 23:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. 2016/11/16 *Half Ink for Repairs Campaign will run from 2016/11/16 until 2016/11/20 23:59 JST. **During the period, ink used for repairs will be halved. 2016/11/11 *The Writer Strengthening Campaign will run from 2016/11/11 12:00 JST until 2016/11/14 11:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled.